fanoncaricaturasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
TLH ToonsTime
TLH ToonsTime es una serie antologica que consiste de cortos de Los 3 Hermanos, y ''Miniature Laughs, ''con informacion detras de escenas, mas principalmente de directores y actores de voz: Pablo Solis Ledesma, Mike Jones, Linkin18, Huebert William, Walter William, Allen Scrawchers y otros. Episodios Temporada 1 1 - '''The William Brothers Works '(Los primeros y tempranos trabajos realizados en WTS por Walter y Huegbery William) * We Ain't Hare * The William Cats * The Beach Photo 2 - 'The Cookies Cartoons '(Deliciosas caricaturas presentando galletas de chocolate e otros sabores) * Trompit Cookies * Chip Cookies Chocolate * The Fella At The Cookie-Store 3 - 'The Three Brothers' Spiritual Remakes '(Remakes espirituales realizados para "Los 3 Hermanos" en 1960 por Matthew Scowsers) * There Is A Broke in the Cat? * Puss and CUTS! * Add Chance for Be Quiet! 4 - 'Party Is Over '(Caricaturas presentando locas, ruidosas e iluminadas fiestas con diversion y a veces hartando a los personajes) * Party Cover * Animals Birthday * Crazy Party Patit 5 - 'I Will Need Eat '(Cortos donde se muestra comida como el objetivo principal de los personajes) * Wild and Hungry * Mixed-Kitchen Pups * Ants to War 6 - 'Linkin18 as Director '(Caricaturas que el genio Linkin18 dirigio) * Coffe, ¿Sweet or Sour? 7 - 'Coff Cat '(Cortos protagonizados por el increible personaje gato Coff Cat) * Coff and the Kids * Posessed Coffe * Coffe, ¿Sweet or Sour? 8 - ''Linkin18's Big Cartoon Festival (Un especial de caricaturas donde Linkin18 participo) * ''The Beach Photo * Much Ado About Missing * Hamsty, the Cart-Hamster * Dairy Berry 9 - ''Heat Cartoons (Los personajes en estas caricaturas sufren mucho calor o estan en una situacion de calor) * ''Pool and Cats * Heat Kitty * The Beach Photo 10 - ''Before The Stars, They Were Born... (Personajes en cortos que son prototipos de las despues estrellas famosas) * ''The Singy Ducker * Life with Wife * Coldy on Ice 11 - ''Fred Lommers Wacky Toons (Locas y divertidas caricaturas dirigidas por el director Fred Lommers) * ''The Mice Paid-Up * Rock 'n' Bye Baby * Oily Drops 12 - ''Emper Cat (Caricaturas protagonizadas por el memorable personaje gato Emper) * ''KitCat * Doggone Bone * An Owner Finally 13 - ''Patit F. Duck (Caricaturas donde el loco Patit es el personaje principal) * ''Hit-t-Day Mother * The Speed Spy * The Unthinkable Patit Duck 14 - ''Clynnie Fauntleroy (Caricaturas protagonizadas por Clynnie) * ''Dolce and Sour * Wacky Wildlife * Monster of Cinema Temporada 2 15 - ''The Three Faces of Michi'' (Las tres caras de Michi durante 1945-1959) * Hook a Croco-Cat * Kitt-a Baby * Descheesed Cat 16 - ''Shary D. Lone's Cute Cartoons (Las caricaturas protagonizadas por personajes lindos hechos por Shary D. Lone) * ''Bocky and Doggy * A Trio's Scary Meow * Cute on the Cat 19 - ''The Rare Times Mice Loses (Los ratones casi siempre ganan, pero aqui no) * ''R-Aclonated Rodents * Astro Cat Into Space * Shut-Upped Bugged Cat 20 - ''A Cat Father Of A Girl Dog?! (La trilogia donde un gato que es padre de una chica perrita adoptada) * ''The Rare Father Cat * Alley-Dogs Music Bar * Hare Control 21 - ''Wurry and Farfell (Los dos traviesos ratones que le juegan bromas pesadas a los gatos, estan aqui) * ''Two Mice in Paris * Fur of Flying * Today, Supper is Triple-Mouse-Sandwich 22 - ''Bally and Alfie (Dos perritos personajes creados lindos y tiernos) * ''Dog Excersice * Cake Dogs * A Chrime on Their Paws 23 - ''Mice Inventions and Technology (Las invenciones y tecnologia de los ratones llego en estas caricaturas) * ''R-Aclonated Rodents * Magnetic Mice * Mouse Futuristic House 24 - ''Blackie the Cat (Caricaturas con el enemigo de Nini y Manchas, Blackie el Gato) NOTA: Incluye algunas pequeñas escenas del especial Walk Trophy's Snowy Cartoons for a Laugh-Day * ''Christmas Kitty-Cats * The Little Horrible Kitty * Foody Kitty 25 - ''Wensel and Mati (Caricaturas que presentan al duo increible de Wensel y Mati) * ''Here Cute Kitty, Kitty, Kitty! * The Pet Shop Revue * KnuckleCat VS. The People 26 - ''The Evolution of Chuff and Choffy (La evolucion del perro marron con nariz roja y el caniche, Chuff y Choffy) * ''Loved Dog * Mixed-Kitchen Pups * Association of Hate-Canine Husbands 27 - ''The Evolution of Michi (La evolucion de Michi alrededor de los 3 distintos estudios que lo producieron) * ''The Salty Water Cat * Fast and Purrr-ious * A Sweet Chase-Mice-Tale of Life 28 - ''Love Cartoons (Caricaturas donde los personajes caen en el amor) * ''Loved Dog * The Cat Put In His Hat * Two on a Bar 29 - ''Our Dogs Superstars! (Caricaturas de los perros superestrella de WTS) * ''Puppy Trouble * Happy-Go-Unlucky * No Noise, Please 30 - ''The Different Works of The Three Brothers (Los distintos trabajos de Los 3 Hermanos en su carrera) * ''Dolce and Sour * Puppy Trouble * The Warning Works 31 - ''Michi and Clynnie (La trilogia de Michi y Clynnie, ademas de algunas presentando a Cute Cat) * ''Fast and Purrious * A-Karated Cat * Tellin' the Trap 32 - ''The Early Works of Paul Solis (Las tempranas ideas de Paul Solis) * ''The Little Elephant * The Merry-Go-Quack * A Trio's Scary Meow 33 - ''Early Brother Enemies (Las caricaturas tempranas de Los Hermanos donde son enemigos) * ''Boxeo * Indian Your Troubles * The Golden Gauchos 34 - ''The Year Patit Duck Was An Enemy (El año que Patit se volvio el enemigo; 1954) * ''The Speed Spy * Cold Duck * Crazy Party Patit 35 - ''The Three Faces of Clynnie Fauntleroy (Las tres caras de Clynnie segun los estudios que la producieron) * ''Monster of Cinema * A-Karated Cat * The Insect Film 36 - ''The Three Faces of The Brothers (Una caricatura por cada hermano en la serie mencionada) * ''Trap Sleepy * The Unthinkable Patit Duck * Smarty Dinner 37 - ''Dity, Sity and Fity's Solo Cartoons (Caricaturas donde los bebes foca Dity, Sity y Fity estan solos) NOTA: ''Se incluiria "Who's Milkin' Who?", pero esto no fue posible por el racismo en la caricatura dicha. * Going-a-Bye Daddy * Hyde and Go Milk * City Babies 38 - ''Wild Dogs Wifes (La trilogia de caricaturas protagonizadas por las esposas de Chuff y Choffy) * ''Wife-Washing Woofs * The Canine Cantine Club * Asociation of Hate-Canine Husbands 39 - ''The Three Faces of Orque (Las tres caras de Orque en WTS) * ''Orque's Cousin * Smarty Brawl * Texas Foe 40 - ''Cats VS. Mice (Especial presentando las mejores peleas de gatos y ratones) * ''His Mouse Thursday * Triple Mouse Sandwich * Coffer of the Bride * Trap Happy Coffy * That Kitty: Mission C.U.T.E 41 - ''Cats Love (4 caricaturas presentando a Michi y sus amigos peleando por la gata Nolly) * ''Lover and Go Over * The Cat Put In His Hat * Fight for Kiss and Go Most High * Boxeo Cats 42 - ''School Toons (Caricaturas donde los personajes asisten a la escuela). * Schooly for Trompit * Happy Meows * The Frustrated Dog Teacher 43 - 'Our Dog Rutherford '(Cortos con Rutherford el Bulldog) * A Cat Catch My Bone * The Dogs Alley * No Noise, Please